I'll Follow You Down, El Mañana
by Mantinas
Summary: Two interconecting one shot songfics in which secrets will be revealed about our three favorite Plumbers. Bevin with NO Gwen bashing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Two interconnecting one shots. Brought about because the song "I'll Follow You Down" by the Gin Blossoms often reminds me of Ben and Kevin's original relationship and slightly with their 'new' relationship. "I'll follow you down, but not that far".

Probably crap, but I've been wanting to get this out and I finally did, so there's that.

Disclaimer-I own the rights to nothing present in this story.

(X)(X)(X)

Gwen, Ben, and Kevin were sitting outside Mr. Smoothy's at their favorite bench. The conversation was light, the earth was saved for the time being and like any teenager, the demand for a sliver of normalcy needed to be heeded.

So, as usual, Ben suggested smoothies and here they are. Today, the fast food joint seemed to be trying out something new: a speaker system. A few black speakers the size of a shot glass were hung in various places around the overhang of the building belting out soothing music from the local station that plaid the oldies alongside the new hits.

The DJ said something quirky that would have earned a few chuckles from anyone paying attention before playing the next song. It was not until the chorus that Gwen stopped talking and listened.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Ben asked, surprise evident on his face. She usually stopped in the middle of a sentence when something important came up.

"Isn't this your song, Ben?"

Ben tilted his head, he could barely hear it, but tilted his head and strained his ears, noticing that Kevin was doing the same, though trying to be subtle.

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down,_

_I'll follow you down, but not that far.(1)_

Ben blushed and shot Gwen his best stink eye. Why did she have to bring it up? Why did it have to be played? Did he offend someone? He knew what was coming, he already felt embarrassed for his future self.

"It is, isn't it?" She was practically glowing.

"Gwen~!"

"I don't get it, how is it his song?" Kevin asked, looking to Gwen. He knew Ben would never tell him.

"Actually, it's _y_…"

"Gwen!"

"Ben, he asked a question."

"Yeah, but I don't think he wants to know the answer, it's embarrassing!"

"Can we stop shouting? We're gonna get kicked out, ya know." The cousins became silent. "Now, what's the big deal, it's just a song?"

_I know we're headed somewhere, I can see how far we've come_

…_._

_Let's not do the wrong thing and I'll swear it might be fun_

Ben grit his teeth and growled slightly, eyes on Gwen before jerking his head to face Kevin. He sighed, steeled himself and rapidly fired:

"I was thirteen when I heard this one day and thought of you and me. I thought this was fitting, cried, Gwen saw me and tried to calm me down, now she's trying to make me confess and possibly kill me!"

Kevin stared wide-eyed at Ben. He was slowly processing what was spoken in rapid succession that he was almost sure he misheard him. There's no way…But then why did Ben look so scared?

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down,_

_I'll follow you down but not that far._

It made sense, Ben followed him around everywhere like a puppy the first day they met. But that was before the subway incident.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kevin asked. "Do you like me, Tennyson?"

"Yeah," it was a whisper.

Inside Kevin was ecstatic, but he saw the look on Ben's face and he didn't show any emotion. Ben did not even look at him; finding the concrete more interesting. He could not see Gwen, but knew she was watching with interest like he saw a couple ladies do while watching some stupid soap opera.

Kevin stood, Ben raised his head in surprise and fear, expecting the worst, but received an outstretched, open-palmed hand.

_So what the hell now, we've already been forever damned_

"Come with me, Ben." Kevin spoke in what he hoped to be a soothing voice.

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down,_

_I'll follow you down but not that far._

Ben tentatively took the offered hand and Kevin led Ben away from Mr. Smoothy's towards his Charger. Kevin drove out of there, burning rubber in hopes to quiet his nerves as well as—hopefully—stop Ben from thinking about turning alien and leaving him before he could reveal what he was planning.

Gwen sighed, yes she was left stranded at Mr. Smoothy's, but if her plan worked, it would be worth it. Besides, she can teleport, much faster.

She could laugh if the urge to throttle them was not as strong. She knew how Ben felt from the day Ben mentioned. She knew how Kevin felt the first day they saw him a few years ago. He was not as subtle as he hoped, he even tried to place those hints on her, which prompted her to play the part.

Hey, it seemed to work on TV, and TV isn't always such a bad mode of inspiration. She hoped she would only pretend for a day or two of being the flirty girl. Ben would become jealous or Kevin, feeling repulsed by her would then come clean…She didn't plan on their stubbornness making her keep her part for _years_. She even became bitchy, calling him out on his bluff, for crying out loud!

"Thank goodness for their new speakers." She thought as she stood up threw their smoothies away. "We would have had a wreck if I tried doing that in Kevin's car."

She teleported home.

(X)(X)(X)

1)Basically, what you're seeing is fragmented lyrics. Why? Because when you listen to a song, isn't there one part more noticeable to you than the rest? This story is pretty much about that. It's that segment that makes it ours, so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

A more reflective piece than the other. But this isn't just a personal song for Kevin, so what do you expect? XD

(X)(X)(X)

_Summer don't know me no more,_

_Eager man, that's all_

Kevin sighed at the words, a year had passed since he made his escape from the Null Void. A year since he first heard this song as he emerged from the subway back in New York where the portal lead him, the opening a fitting background track as he emerged.

The whole ordeal was strange, he never thought he would end up back here. Nor did he expect to hear a song that fit him so well. Or, as he'd like to think in some regard, used to, though overall it fit the most important—to him—aspect of his life thus far.

He tightened another screw onto the frame of the car he was rebuilding. His project. What he'd hope to call his baby when it was all said and done. But right now that was a ways off. Though he could wait, he's learned to be patient for things that truly mattered…Well, _almost_.

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind,_

_Lord, I'm fine;_

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_

And that's what it boiled down to; the chorus. It brought out his sense of hope. Hope for something he did not realize he wanted until his mind was cleared from the rage. Clear from him, his obsession, to know that what he wanted all along was more time with him. To be more. And hopefully they would.

After all, his powers overpowered his mind and sent him over the edge and destroyed the only thing that was good in his life.

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin drummed his fingers over the steering wheel, the drive to his house seemed taking longer than usual. He hazard a glance at Ben who looked mixed between being nervous and acquiesced to his (most likely horrible) fate. A line came to him:

_Ten years passed tonight_

_You'll flee_

It hadn't been that long, but with his mind on what he was about to do and Ben possibly turning alien and flying away was weighing on his mind.

Kevin thought the next couple stanzas as a vow. A vow he repeatedly swore in the years that followed his first time listening.

_If you do that,_

_I'll be some to find you_

Kevin pulled up to his house and got out. He noticed Ben's attempt to hide his surprise. Kevin opened the passenger side door and offered a hand. Ben took it, unsure of what this would lead to, but at least his body language seemed to relax now.

Kevin lead the way towards his bedroom and turned his computer on. Ben tilted his head in an unspoken question. Kevin smirked.

"You aren't the only one with a song for us, _Benji_." He said it with an emphasis on his nickname, hoping to defuse a possible awkward moment. "And since yours was revealed, I figured I should do the same."

He cued the music and watched Ben intently. After this he was going confess to loving him, to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him.

_Saw that day,_

_Lost my mind,_

_Lord I'm fine;_

He only hoped Ben would not deny him. That he really did still feel that way despite everything that happened after the day they met. That he could…_would_ still follow him cause he sure as hell would, and did, follow him. And they would do it together as lovers and team mates.

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine…_

END


End file.
